Showers of Love
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: The prequel has come to an end. Fate has finally chosen its path and now two years later one day before the couples wedding it played its part. Embark on this heart breaking journey with a taiyoukai and a miko the day before their marraige...SeesxKag..
1. Friends…Loves…Promises…Eras…Spells…and…T

A/N: Hey! This is the leader of the baka trio! The others will come soon…not to soon I hope… I expect if your reading this you like Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairings? Good… Good… If you're a Kikyo fan I advise you don't read this as she will meet her demise… and if you are a Inuyasha and Kagome pairing fan… why are you here reading a S/K pairing in the first place? I suck at summaries…and intros… so lets get this started shall we?

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha …I do own 2 of the 4 main characters…and some other people…

Chapter 1- Friends…Loves…Promises…Eras…Spells…and…THE PLAY!

"Okay guys I gotta go! I'll call when I can!" Kagome said before she ran off from her two friends, Ban and Momoiro. She sped across the busy streets of Tokyo into her humble home. "Hi mom, hi Souta, hi grandpa, bye mom, bye Souta, bye grandpa" She said right after placing her stuff in her room and running off to the shrine. She grabbed her yellow bag which was left in the shrine, prepared by her mom, and an umbrella then jumped into the well.

©©©©©

Ban and Momoiro watched as their friend sped off. "Okay I'll give her 10 minutes what do you want to do to pass time?" Momoiro asked. "Lets walk and observe the surroundings…" Ban said. "You are such a simpleton…" Momoiro mumbled rolling her eyes and walking down the streets holding Ban's hand.

"Wait until we see him again I'm gonna drag both of you here and were going shopping! He promised to hang out with me for one day and Kami help tit will be a day he wont forget" She said. "And what makes you think that he would forget it even if you didn't go shopping? Your just a plain old over adventure freak popular thing" Ban replied.

"Ugh screw ten minutes lets go!" She screamed as she let go of his hand and raced to Kagome's house. "Women…" was all she heard Ban say before chasing her down the streets. "Hey watch out for the-" Ban screamed pointing to an incoming car. Momoiro just jumped over the car and continued to run. "Car…" He said. Momoiro knocked on the door.

The door opened and they both steeped in the house. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi! Nice to see you and thank you again!" Momoiro said as she bowed and happily ran to the shrine waiting for Ban. Ban just nodded and bowed then walked towards Momoiro. "Have fun you two and I'd do anything for Kagome's friends!" Mrs. Higurashi said before bowing and running off to the kitchen. As soon as she said that Ban didn't hesitate to run, pick up Momoiro, bridal style, and jump into the well.

©©©©©

"Ah! Its raining again!" Kagome said as she took out her umbrella and opened it while looking around. "Hey who's that figure at the tree…is it Inuyasha?" She thought running to the figure. "Hey you! don't you know you can catch a cold sitting in the rain like this?" "Idiotic human, demons do not catch sick" The figure replied. "Se..Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked stunned out of all belief. "What does it matter to you what this Sesshoumaru does..?" He asked so cold you'd wonder if the rain was turning into crystal ice shards or if were just your imagination…(hopefully your imagination..)

Before she could reply a blue light appeared from the well as two figures jumped out. Kagome closely observed the figures. One had long pink hair, possibly knee length, pink eyes, (too…much…pink…ah well!) looked to be smooth caramel skin, a jean mini skirt, a purple tube top, and white and blue Reebok classics. The other had black hair that looked shoulder length, blue eyes, smooth (I love smooth things!) vanilla skin, a black shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers (um…).

Sesshoumaru in no less of a second was next to the two. Kagome decided to run over to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and then had a double take. "BAN! MOMOIRO!" She screamed in pure shock. "Kagome? What are you doing around here?" Momoiro asked as she jumped from Ban's grip to in front of where Kagome was. "I uh…go here on uh vacations…" Kagome mumbled quickly. "No no! I mean what are you doing here! With Sessho-kun!" She said giggling. "Sessho-kun….?" Kagome asked. "Woman, how many times must I tell you, this Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself!" Sesshoumaru said calmly. "How many times do I gotta tell you I honestly don't care…" Momoiro replied. Kagome looked at the current situation still in total shock 'She's still alive after talking to him like that…wow…way freaky…' "Filthy humans…they do not know how to honestly respect someone's authority.." Sesshoumaru muttered.

-approximately 198 miles away-

"Ah so relaxing and quiet.." Someone said. _Slap! _"Huh what was that?" The person looked around.

-To us-

Kagome was in so much shock if her mouth could it would have gone through the earth's mantle by now. Momoiro just put her hand down still fuming. Sesshoumaru had a red left cheek and seemed to be looking right from the situation, or maybe that was just his face position. "Don't. Ever. Insult. Humans. In front. Of. Me. Again!" was all she said before punching the nearest tree in sight. Immediately it fell down and she stormed off. "Kazuya, learn to control your wench" was all the demon lord said before turning around. Kagome was still in utter shock but decided to go after her friend so she ran after Momoiro. "Id like you to say that in front of her, id bet id love the outcome…" Ban said, now entering hysterics. "Once she returns we shall take our leave" Was Ban's only reply as the western lord went back to where he was at first, his nice relaxing tree.

"Momo! Are you alright?" Kagome said running over to her running friend. She heard giggles as her reply. "What's wrong with you now?" Kagome asked feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Listen" Was her next short reply. As if on cue, moaning was heard. Before Kagome could question why she heard that Momoiro started walking again. "Come" She said as she walked. Kagome ran right next to her and they walked together in silence, listening to the funny sounds.

"(moan) oh, Kikyo! I will love you for all eternity! I will even go to hell with you! (moan)" "Inuyasha, what about my reincarnation? (giggle)" Kagome stopped straight in her tracks after hearing Inuyasha and reincarnation in the same sentence. Momoiro followed suit and pondered why her friend suddenly stopped. "She knows I only love you (moan)" "(scream) Inuyasha!" "(scream) Kikyo!" That was all Kagome needed to hear. She was pissed beyond all reason and started to run. The tears blurred her vision so she closed her eyes 'That bastard!' was all that kept running through her mind. "Oh Kami! So much drama in one day isn't good! Kami are you not on my side today?" Momoiro asked as she ran after the girl. 'This is useless…' She stopped and closed her eyes. 'Sesshoumaru…help…now…' was all she thought and then she opened her eyes finding Kagome out of her sight and as on cue, a demon lord next to her, followed by Ban. "What is it wench.." Sesshoumaru asked. "Kagome w-" Was all Momoiro said before he zoomed of into the woods.

©©©©©

Kagome, as she was running, lost balance and fell into the deep river that she was running next to. 'At least I lived a good life…I can't move…why bother…So hard to breath…Kami why now…' She thought to herself. She tried moving one to many times and finally gave up. She was dying, the smell of water surrounded her, she opened her eyes to see the bright sun and before passing out, hoping she was dead, she felt something warm surround her. 'Is this how death feels..' Was her last thought.

Sesshoumaru smelled for Kagome's scent. He smelt salt, signifying she was crying and that somehow made him run faster. He was approaching and he saw Kagome fall down into the river. 'What the heck is she thinking!' He thought to himself as he ran even faster. He jumped in the water, forgetting how cold it was, and searched for Kagome. 'Kami if I find Kagome by your grace, I'll kiss her, I'll comfort her, I'll make her my mate, I'll have pups with her, I'll grow old with her, I'll do whatever just let me fine her, please Kami!' He thought as her kept swimming. Then he saw her open and then close her eyes. He grabbed her wrist and swam to surface. He pulled her to his chest as he swam to the land. When he got out, it was raining, he was dripping, and he looked down at Kagome and the wind blew his bangs away from his eyes. He looked at the unconscious girl and then started walking towards his home. 'Our home…' was what he was thinking.

_Summer has come and pass, the innocent can never last, wake me up when September ends…_

Momoiro was holding on to Ban tightly as he was using his demonic (yes he is a demon…just using a concealment spell…) speed in his human form to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

_Like my fathers come to pass, seven years has gone so fast, wake me up when September ends…_

As he was walking he was flooded by flashbacks. 'I'm starting to act like father…' He sighed out loud and he suddenly smelled a more than familiar smell 'Inuyasha….' His demonic cloud started to form beneath his feet and in the blink of an eye he was in the sky (OMG! I RHYMED!) with Kagome in his arms.

_Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars…_

Ban ran as fast as he could then he saw other people in front of him. He was gonna run past them when they spotted him and drew their weapons.

_Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are…_

Sesshoumaru was getting closer to the castle when he felt something budge in his arms. He looked down and saw Kagome moving in her sleep. If he weren't himself he would probably be laughing by now but…this is Sesshoumaru who is looking at her. He held her tighter and her eyes shot open.

_As my memory rest but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends…_(Ill stop the song here for now)

(Sesshy's flashback)

"_Sesshoumaru who do you have to protect?" Inu Taisho asked his son._

_The wind was blowing through their hair and the silence was peaceful._

"_I Sesshoumaru have no one to protect" He answered._

(End of flashback (yes from the third movie…You got a problem with that o well sue me..))

'There is something about the rain…it washes away my emotions…and when I am with her…it brings happiness' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at the confuzzled girl

©©©©©

Inuyasha growled at the two in front of him. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. "Cannot an old friend pass by without being questioned while looking for two other friends?" The guy of the two asked in a monotone. "Inuyasha do you know this man?" Miroku asked ever so innocently. Inuyasha just growled louder. "And I'll take that as a no.." Miroku asked as he backed down. "Kazuya of the Northern lands, I am in need of passing to look for a friend and Sesshoumaru" The guy said a little more relaxed now. "Kaz? Why are you looking for that teme? And what friend? Who is that with you?" Inuyasha asked taking his hands off his sword and now his curiosity peaked. "Yes, he is with the friend, Kagome, and this is Momoiro, she is from Kagome's era and I take it you all know Kagome well?" Kaz replied. "How do you know Kagome?" Sango asked. "I have a home in that era and we are very well close friends" He replied. "What the heck is Sesshoumaru doing with Kagome!" Inuyasha asked. "You would know if you weren't busy having fun in the woods" Momo answered. Shippo was sleeping on Miroku's back and almost fell of when Momo ran and caught him. Inuyasha was frozen for a while so Ban took the opportunity of taking Shippou, handing him to Sango, Grabbing Momo, and taking off. Inuyasha then finally unfroze and decided to rest there for the night. The others wondered about his attitude but rested with him there.

©©©©©

"Huh? Where am I? Heaven or hell? And why do you look like Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked all at once. Sesshoumaru sighed and said "You are on neither heaven or hell you are alive so calm your nerves and I am Sesshoumaru" Kagome gasped and started to blush. "What is it?" He asked her. "Uh…um…we…couple! " was all she could say. "You have a problem? Is this Sesshoumaru's company as a couple wrong?" He asked. He enjoyed teasing her so much. She started turning different shades of pink. "Uh…no…I mean…I don't know…I mean…uh…Don't you hate humans?" Kagome sighed as she found an excuse. "All but one" He said. 'This will be interesting' He thought to himself. "Rin.." Kagome said. "All but two.." He replied. "Rin and Momoiro.." She said smirking. "Don't let this Sesshoumaru have to get to the next number" He said. He decided to drop his mask and smirk back. She blushed even harder at this and said "I'm out of humans I guess you gotta clue me in." "She is a miko, is not of this era, and you know her very well…" He said closing his eyes and taking in the breeze. Kagome jumped at the description and now was redder than Inuyasha's robe. Sesshoumaru smirked even more at this and said "Anything else you need?" "Bite me!" Kagome said and she stuck out her tongue at him and then smirked thinking she was triumphant. Then Kagome heard the unexpected…"Fine." No sooner than that she felt him bite down at her neck and she felt his warmth surround her. She melted in his arms for unknown reasons, or so she thought, and then she felt a warm tongue at her neck, licking it, then she felt the warmth leave her. She whimpered since the warmth was gone and Sesshoumaru's smirk turned into a smile. Now she was turning different shades of pink again and her curiosity was peaked. "What'd you do and why'd you bite me?" She asked in hope of getting answers. "You did say to bite you and don't worry its temporary, at least it is unless you want a permanent one which would make you indeed my mate." He answered smiling another one of those non-fake smiles. "So that makes me your…okay who are you and what'd you do with the real Sesshoumaru? He would not make a human his intended! Not in this life or the world to come…unless this is a dream or heaven or something…" She babbled. "I am this Sesshoumaru, indeed you are my intended and did I not tell you all but one? And this is definitely this life." He replied, smirking again. "Oh…then…uh…um…well you see…I uh…well…hehehe…" Kagome started. "You do have to travel between the two era's and I will accompany you being that I will not leave my intended." He said. "Oh boy…" Kagome said. "Were here…" Sesshoumaru said as he picked her up, bridal style and his cloud started to disintegrate and he landed with no less than a thud. As they landed, Kagome looked around and saw a line of people on each of their sides bowing. She noticed when Sesshoumaru nodded they left to go somewhere. 'Must be his servants..' She thought. Then he ran and she gripped onto him tighter. In a few seconds they were in a room. It was huge and when she said huge she meant it could hold her living room basement and three bedrooms put together and still have extra space. "Who's…" She started. "Mi-…Ours…."He replied. "You do know intendeds love each other right?" Kagome asked. "You do not love me?" He asked. "Do you not love me?" Kagome asked back. "Answer my question.." Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk on his face. "Answer mine…" Kagome asked with another triumphant smile. "I-" Sesshoumaru asked before an ugly green and gay thingy busted through the door. Kagome turned pale when she saw it was Jaken and was about to puke and Sesshoumaru was about to laugh but kept his stoic face on. "What is it Jaken?" "Milord, you have two guests the- what is that ningen doing here! I-" Jaken said before finding a sword too close for comfort on his chest. "If you address the soon to be Lady of the West as such I will kill you myself right here and now toad" Sesshoumaru said, his eyes starting to turn red (I RHYMED AGAIN!) and his growling getting louder by the milliseconds.

Concluding Heh bad time for a cliffy? Tai and Alice just came and are questioning me so until the next chappie ja! Oh Japanese translations are gonna be needed in next chappie and please you don't have to review I'll still update either way. Ugh…well ive gotta kill some idiots right about now n BSBSL will be updated pretty soon kay? Ta ta!


	2. Demon Days? Or demon come out to play?

Sadly, the other two idiots and co.

Tai: And were back! Now that were here we can really make this story interesting!

Sesshoumaru: I…am at a…loss of words…

Pink: and write more we shall! Lemon here or no…(guys seriously skip to the story..you dont want to hear our babbling)

Sesshy: are you out of your cotton picking mind?

Pink: What? I've never picked cotton…

Alice: News on the relation status here! Sesshy and Kags are warming up to each other…

Kagome: Sadly…

Pink: Ugh…you guys had to kill my moment…

Tai: More news! Momoiro means Pink in Japanese which means Pinks in the story! I want in to!

Pink: you wish…I ain't in my story!

Tai: Care to tell us what's in store for OUR new story!

Pink: (sighs) Ugh of course I can…

Sesshy: Sure you can…oh and I still want to know of that riddle…

Pink: okay… Report and Repeat were on a boat. Report jumped off who's left?

Sesshy: Repeat…

Pink: Report and Repeat were on a boat. Report jumped off who's left?

Sesshy: Repeat…

Pink: Report and Repeat were on a boat. Report jumped off who's left?

Sesshy: Repeat!

Pink: Report and Repeat were on a boat. Report jumped off who's left?

Sesshy: REPEAT!

Tai: (laughs) fool…

Pink: Report and Repeat were on a boat! Report jumped off who's left!

Sesshy: REPEAT! R-E-P-E-A-T!

Alice: um…Sesshoumaru…you keep telling her to repeat so she's repeating…

Sesshy: oh…that's the riddle…

Kagome: haha what a baka!

Sesshy: (growls)

Tai: (stops laughing) So…what's in store for this beginning?

Pink: (chuckles at the riddle then looks at Tai) kill joy…this is the prequel to the trilogy fan fiction! (stars sparkle in eyes) it may be a short story but all prequels are short! It shows how it all began! Like a flashback! (raises right arm half up and wind blows hair back as stars still glimmer) After this chapter is the last chapter for the prequel! We'll skip a few years to make the last chappie short or tell minor details of each to make it long! Reader's choice! This is the biggest idea I've thought of yet!

Alice: uh…sorry to burst your bubble but we have one more question…and we hope you all enjoy the prequel…

Tai: is the play really a play?

Pink: Dance, play, same things…

Alice: were also trying to see how long we can go without cursing…

Tai: Loser does whatever we want for a MONTH!

Kagome: only on this story…

Pink: yeah, yeah, it might be on the other one if I don't get chocolate right now…

Tai: uh…(rushes to the store buys a Hershey bar and runs back) here!

Pink: (takes it from Tai) and ill have the pleasure of letting Sesshoumaru and Kagome say their own story lines…but they gotta go with the plot…

Sesshy: ugh…you gotta be kidding me…

Pink: Fine but whenever you want say your own lines…

Alice: Interesting…this story starts now…

Chapter 2-Demon Days…or Demon will you come out to the play?

Quick Recap

"_If you address the soon to be Lady of the West as such I will kill you myself right here and now toad" Sesshoumaru said, his eyes starting to turn red and his growling getting louder by the milliseconds._

Now

Jaken started to tremble and soon liquid came from beneath his garments. "Ew…Jaken pissed himself?" Kagome asked about to laugh. Two figures busted threw the door and Sesshoumaru looked up and growled. "Sessho-kun snap out of it!" Momoiro screamed. "Take Kagome out of here, I got Sesshoumaru" Ban said as he raised his hand to his chin raising only his index and middle fingers. He chanted a few words then wind started to surround him. Momoiro ran next to Kagome and grabbed her shoulder.

"We need to leave soon" Momoiro said. "How soon is soon" Kagome asked now worried. The wind died down and in front of them wasn't Ban. There was a demon, he had a purple half moon on his forehead and two red markings on each of his cheeks. He had long black hair and golden eyes. He had on Ban's clothing but compared to Ban's human form he was a 1000 out of 10. Momoiro grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out the door. Our play's in 2 days so we need to get in shape 'Lady of the Western Lands'" Momoiro said taking out two ipods and putting them both on American Idiot and then pausing them. She handed Kagome one and she had the other. "Funny you should say that.." Kagome thought out loud.

"Huh what your thinking of Sessho-kun nakie?" Momo said chuckling. "Wha…? Me…? I would nev…AHH! SICK THOUGHTS GET THEM AWAY!" "Oh crap now you did it! Their bound to run out of the room now! Last one to the garden spills who they like and some other secrets!" Momoiro said before unpausing her ipod and zooming off. Kagome smirked unpaused her ipod and was hot on Momo's trail. (I don't know the lyrics as my friend is borrowing my cd...I'll just go by hearing and hope im right...)

_(beginning of American Idiot)_

Momoiro ran through the hallways as she saw servants come she screamed "Scuse me coming through!" Kagome did a back flip over one of the servants and was still hot on Momo's trail. 'Quick for a human…' Momoiro thought.

_Don't want to be an American Idiot!_

Momoiro ran and saw ahead of her that there was a water spill and she jumped and was on the spill and she was gliding on her heels of her bare foot. "Whoo! Lookie Kags I'm surfin with my foot!" She screamed laughing. Kagome was on her hands doing the same.

_Don't want a nation that does the new media!_

The two girls resumed their running positions and this time they were right next to each other. Both nodding at each other they jumped over a huge table and Momo did a 360 in the air while Kagome spun and when they landed they were still next to each other.

_And can you hear the sound of the stereo!_

Kagome placed the ipod in her pocket while Momoiro held hers in her hand and they saw Jaken flat on the ground in front of them and screamed in unison "LEAP FROG!" and put their hands on his flat back and jumped off of him with their hands making sure to put down a lot of pressure. Jaken screamed and fainted again.

_The subliminal mind fuck America!_

Before they new it they were both outside in the gardens spinning around and singing like drunk women. "And welcome to a new kind of tension! All across the alien nation! Where everything isn't meant to be okay!" They screamed laughing and stretching as they had fun still singing. "The television dreams of tomorrow! Were not the ones were meant to follow! For everyone to like you!" They screamed not noticing the presents of both demon lords looking at them with their eyebrows raised. They kept dancing around singing their song.

"Well maybe I'm the faggot America! Another part of the red neck agenda!" They sang as they jumped from tree to tree without a care in the world landing with no more than a thud and rolling in the grass laughing and still singing. "Now everybody do the propaganda!" Sesshoumaru walked over to them and Ban (well call em Kaz from now on!) was following him. "And sing along with the ancient paranoia!" They said before noticing two confused faces above them and stopped singing but still listening to American Idiot they grabbed them and danced with them. Kagome grabbed Sessho-kun and twirled around him laughing and bobbing her head. Momoiro was jumping around Kaz and bobbing her head also. They did cartwheels and a few roundhouses. "Women…" Sesshoumaru said sighing. They both looked at each other and started to sing again "Don't want to be an American idiot! One nation controlled by the media! Information age of the stereo! Is calling out to idiot America!" They screamed as they started with dancing along the garden again.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two woman dancing around until they finally stopped and fell down on the flowers laughing. "You are done acting like fools?" He asked as Kaz stood next to him. "Just exercising for the show!" Momoiro said. "It was a tie! You first! I know who you like so spill some secrets!" Kagome said. Momoiro sighed and frowned. "What? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Momoiro sighed again and fell down to her knees screaming as something sprouted from her back.

Kagome observed the things and they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. They were as white as the snow and were long and when she felt it, it was as smooth as silk. "There is the biggest secret" Momoiro said frowning. "Wings…Beautiful!" Kagome said as she tacked Momoiro from the back and she poked her head. "You thought that was bad?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Momoiro nodded and smiled now. "Well I am the angel of light and sadly and humans don't get along with angels very well…" Momoiro started before Kagome interrupted her and got up with her eyes closed and Momoiro got up as well and asked "Huh?" Kagome's hand went up and hit Momoiro and the back as Momoiro screamed "Eep!" "Are you crazy girl? Your and angel and I'm a miko! Your so lucky! I'd kill for those wings! Their so beautiful I'm even jealous!" Kagome said smiling. "Really a miko! Way cool!" Momoiro said. "Sorry to be the kill joy but we must be leaving to your era for this show of yours am I right?"

Momoiro just remembered and she also remembered what Kagome and her had to do. "Kags think we can make our design a bit more realistic?" She asked winking. "How?" She asked. Momoiro whispered to her and Kagome turned bright pink. Momoiro grabbed Kaz and ran to the entrance gates and they chatted for a while. Now Kagome was alone with Sesshoumaru.

"Uh…um…Sesshoumaru…can you…uh…do me a favor…?" Kagome asked still red. "Depends…what is the favor?" He asked with a perfect aristocratic eyebrow raised. "Uh…" She started and sighed. "Well…" She started and chocked on the next words so she could barely make up a sentence. "You..! Me..! Bond..temporarily…permanently…later…" She choked out. Sesshoumaru was totally shocked and he zoned out into 'world of eternal happiness' And he would have stayed there for a while if Kagome hadn't grabbed his wrist and ran up to Kaz and Momoiro.

Momoiro transformed into her real form. She had her normal looks except her wings were there and her eyes were now white and she had a nice smile on her face. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and bit her, this time Kagome felt something in her body, so warm, and she shuddered at this new feeling. Sesshoumaru smiled as Kagome went limp in his arms. He held her bridal style as her hair grew in length and turned as white as Momoiro's wings. Her height increased and her ears changed into cute pointy ones like Sesshy got. (S: don't hate over my ears…) (P: aww! Their so Kawaii!) On her face she had the exact same markings on her as Sesshoumaru's and was smiling in her unconscious state.

"Lets go!" Momoiro said as they started walking and then the two demons running and she flying as Kagome was still unconscious. By morning they were at the well and surprisingly the well transferred all of them into the current era. As they got out the well Kagome started to wake up. When Kagome woke up everyone was looking at her. Her eyes had turned from their caramel brown into a mystical ocean blue.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kagome asked as she got out of Sesshoumaru's arms. "The others are here…" Momoiro said. "Aw crap! Uh…Ban…use that concealment spell of yours and Sesshoumaru use it to! Well take care of the girls!" Kagome said running out of the shrine with Momoiro right behind her. They busted into the house and saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sitting on the couch waiting for them. "Eri! Yuka! Ayumi! What a surprise! What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked without breathing. "OHMYGOSHILOVETHATCOSTUME!" Ayumi screamed. Kagome smiled and turned around so they could see her. "AH!LOOKATMOMOIRO!SHELOOKSLIKEANANGEL!" Eri screamed. Momoiro smiled and flapped her wings. "Nice contacts guys" Yuka said pointing to their eyes. Kaz and Sesshoumaru walked in. Kagome blushed different shades of pink when she saw Sesshoumaru. 'Thank Kami he changed his clothes!' She thought.

Momoiro smiled a toothy grin and pointed at the two men. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi turned around and started to blush too. "Its Ban!" Yuka shrieked. "Who's the hottie next to him?" Ayumi said, turning around in the process. "Huh?" Momoiro and Kagome said in unison thinking of an excuse. "You know, the one with the black jeans and the black shirt that says 'Look and drop dead'!" Ayumi said pointing out the obvious. "Uh...um…" They said in unison again. "The one with the silver hair and the golden contacts!" Eri shrieked. "He's my brother! Sesshoumaru!" Momoiro said. "Sesshoumaru…" Eri Ayumi and Yuka said together seeing how it rolled of their tongues. Sesshoumaru shuddered and Kaz chuckled. "Well lets go the mall! We gotta get clothes for those designs!" Eri said grabbing Kagome and Momoiro's wrist and going shopping. "So where exactly are we gonna go?" Kagome asked. "Harajuku!" Yuka screamed.

(Midnight)

Kagome opened the door and ran in with Momoiro laughing. Kaz and Sesshoumaru walked in with the bags. Kagome had a picture of her kissing Sesshoumaru and Momoiro one of her kissing Kaz. They also had a group picture with the boys kneeling down on one leg and Kagome hugging Sesshoumaru from the back and Momoiro sitting on Kaz's lap. "That was soo much fun!" Momoiro said. "The perfume shop was funny!" Kagome said as they both started laughing again. Sesshoumaru sighed and Kaz just placed the bags in Kagome's room as did Sesshoumaru. "Well we better sleep for the night, play's today." Momoiro said grabbing one of Kagome's pillows and placing it on the ground. She fell down on it and wrapped her wings around her body and fell asleep. Kaz went into the living room and fell asleep on the couch. Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru on the bed. "What?" He asked. "Sleep" Kagome said pulling the covers over both of them. Sesshoumaru was so tempted to mate her there and then but he contained himself. Soon he fell asleep cradling Kagome in his arms.

_Knock!_

"Ugh…go away!" Kagome said and went back to sleep.

_Knock! "Kagome wake up its 11:26 the play starts at :35 sharp!"_

Kagome jumped at that, waking up Sesshoumaru. "I woke up late…" he said. Kagome threw a pillow at his head and ran off into the bathroom to shower. The door opened and Souta was at the door. "Hey! You can use the bathroom downstairs to shower!" Souta told him. "I'd rather not…" Sesshoumaru told him getting up. He saw Momoiro still sleeping and smirked. 'This girl could sleep threw a war of the worlds.' Sesshoumaru thought as he stepped on her head. "Ugh…a few more minutes mommy…" She said. "Woman I am not your mother and neither am I your father I am not your sister and yet to be your brother so don't try it…get up or I will force you to get up…" Sesshoumaru said in his normal voice. "Ugh…are you trying to freeze Hell? I think its working…" Momoiro said rolling over. Sesshoumaru kicked her lightly and she rolled over again. Her wings fell and she was butt naked. Sesshoumaru went wide eyed and turned around. "Woman get some clothes on…" He said. "I'm hot!" Momo replied opening her eyes. " Teme, otouto, get me juice…" Momoiro said getting up and wrapping her wings around herself again. "I am neither a bastard or a little brother…" He said. Kagome walked out the bathroom and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "I set the bath for you" Kagome said, walking to her dresser. Sesshoumaru went inside the bathroom and Momo sighed. "one day…" She said as she left the room.

Kagome brushed out her white hair taking care of all the knots and then applying some of her favorite lotion, Red Door, on her body. She went to the shopping bags and pulled out a pink kimono with white flowers on it. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on the kimono. Under the Kimono was her jean mini skirt and a white t-shirt that said 'City of the Damned is my home' in gold. Sesshoumaru got out and changed into jeans and a black shirt with white long sleeves that had black streaks through the middle of the sleeves and said 'The Villain on Gorilla jawn' on it.

They went downstairs and saw Momoiro in a white long dress and Ban wearing black jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt. Momoiro was poking his abs and got up when she saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru run down. They ran to the school and Sesshoumaru and Kaz sat down in the second row waiting for the show to start. After a couple of minutes the lights dimmed and the theater was quiet. Music started to play (Dirty Harry-Gorillaz)

Two men dressed as humans in Sesshoumaru's era walked out. They stood on stage swaying and mouthing a conversation. Momoiro and Kagome came out next, both dressed in long white robes. Momoiro spread her wings and twirled onto the center of the stage and Kagome walked majestically to the center. Then the two human dressed started to sing. "I need a gun to keep myself from harm" The two human dressed guys took out a fake gun. Momoiro and Kagome joined in. "The poor people are burning in the sun!" They pointed the gun at Kagome as fire started to come from her hands. The two human dressed put a hand over their eyes as four children skipped on stage. The little children joined in and they clapped. The audience clapped along with them. "But they ain't got a chance! They aint got a chance!" The children started to skip around Kagome and the human dressed guys as fire circled between the children and the other three as they started to sing again. "I need a gun! Cause all I do is dance! Cause all I do is…dance!" The children broke apart and one danced with Momoiro enclosed in her wings while the fire faded and revealed Kagome, in a red and black skirt and a white top with pink sleeves that said 'Run Lola Run!' in black on the shirt and black pants under the skirt. The men were gone (they ran off the stage when the fire was fading) and two children danced next to Kagome. Kagome did a jump and 180 and then did a back flip and another 180 combined to end up next to Momoiro and the audience and children were still clapping. They repeated what they sang before and then the children skipped off the stage. Momoiro revealed herself from the wings and she did a little "thunder" as I call it jump. (Jump up and fall down hard) and Kagome spun around her as the violin played. Momoiro mouthed the next lines as the music continued and Bootie Brown's (uh…it was on Windows Media Player as bootie brown…) voice was heard. She circled around Kagome who had a smirk on her face. Kagome raised her backpack before Momoiro started and mouthed "In my backpack I got my act right In case you act quite difficult And yo is so weaken With anger and discontent Some are seeking and searching like me, moi" Momoiro mouthed as she started "attacking" Kagome. "I'm a peace-loving decoy! ready for retaliation I change the whole occasion to a pine box six-under impulsive don't ask wild wonder. Orders given to me is strike and I'm thunder with lightning fast reflexes on constant alert from the constant hurt that seems limitless with no dropping pressure!" Momoiro mouthed as she was now levitating before Kagome and they continued "fighting". Kagome started mouthing again "Seems like everybody's out to test ya 'til they see your brake. They can't conceal the hate! That consumes you I'm the reason why you flipped your soosa !(sp?)" and she "hit" Momoiro and Momoiro quickly got up and charged at Kagome as she mouthed "Chill with your old lady at the tilt I got a 90 days digit And I'm filled with guilt From things that I've seen Your water's from a bottle mine's from a canteen" And Kagome spun away and started to dance like a ballerina and "kicking" Momoiro at the same and mouthed "At night I hear the shots! Ring so I'm a light sleeper The cost of life, it seems to get cheaper out in the desert with my street sweeper! The war is over So said the speaker with the flight suit on Maybe to him I'm just a pawn So he can advance Remember when I used to dance" They both stopped and looked at each other and mouthed "Man, all I wanna do is dance!" Kagome "punched" Momoiro off the stage and Momoiro got up and ran to the steps leading to the backstage entrance. The kids came out again and the two human dressed and cheered and danced around Kagome as she smirked still but this time with her eyes closed as the children and the two men still cheered around her screaming "Dance!" and Kagome did the robot (K: what the-) (P: he haha!) and again they said "Dance!" and she moon walked to the back of the stage. (k: I'm gonna hang whoever typed that) (Tai: that was pay and back!) and again "Dance!" and she back flipped to her original spot as the children sang "I need a gun! To keep myself from harm!" and the men fired the guns into the air as they made bullet noises and the kids screamed "Whoo!" and then ran to the center stage. The audience gave a standing ovation as Momoiro ran out and they all bowed. Kagome and Momoiro ran to the back as the two men and children stayed to listen to Feel Good Inc as it came on. The girls in the audience shrieked as the Movie Screen came down and it played the music video. They got up and sang with the song.

As soon as the music video was over and the noise calmed down the screen went up and music played as the spotlight hit the center and smoke appeared. "You'll make a big mistake…Ahh…." was heard and calm music played. The smoke faded revealing Kagome with her hair out in a Kimono that was red with purple Sakura pedals on it. The audience gasped. Next to her stood Momoiro in her fully transformed self. Everyone awed her. They had a digital 3d surrounding as the stage looked like a real village from the Feudal Era. They were both bare foot and Momoiro wore a white miniskirt and a white long sleeved shirt. A 3d villager ran to them stopping them and sang "In demon days, it's cold inside You don't get nobody, people sigh It's so bad, lasting far, but love yourself Hiding in a hole in there All the glasses are too big Bring it back, got to hold it back To let you do that yet you don't want me back Before it fall down, falling down falling down Falling out to go far from the soul" Momoiro and Kagome nodded and ran in place as the images ran and ran until they were at a castle. At the castle doors were to everyone's surprise Sesshoumaru who showed no emotion and Momoiro and Kagome came. They were having a soundless conversation and as soon as Sesshoumaru shook his head no for the third time, 3d servants came to join them and surround Sesshoumaru as his eyes turned red as he started going into a blood rage. They all sang to him "Well these demon days are so cold inside It's so hard to live, and so to survive You can't even trust the air you breathe Cause Mother Earth has a soul to leave When lies become reality You love yourself because it's easy Pick yourself up it's a brand new day So turn yourself round Don't burn yourself, turn yourself Turn yourself around to the soul" Sesshoumaru still shook his head and they repeated themselves. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to their normal color as the 3d servants and Momoiro backed away making a path that was revealing Kagome as she walked to him. They kept repeating "To the soul…" and Kagome rubbed his cheeks. Then they kissed a long kiss (until the end of the song) and when they broke apart the audience went wild. It was three standing ovations and a curtain call.

Behind stage Momoiro transformed into her human form and Kagome used a concealment spell as did Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru how-" Kagome started before he put his index finger on her lips. "They asked me to and I did once I knew the role, you expect me to honestly let another man kiss your lips?" He replied. That led into another kiss. Momoiro chuckled and then giggled and then turned into hysterical laughter. "This is gonna be a long lasting relationship!" Kaz said after sneaking up on Momoiro and grabbing her. "Yah this is the beginning of the first group ever formed containing two taiyoukai, an angel, and a demiko!" Kagome said. They all laughed at that. Outside, a figure was hiding behind bushes and said in an evil voice "Not if I can help it!" Then laughed evilly.

Yet again the end of another chapter

Kagome: All revisationand lyrics are credited to monkey butt over there...(points to Tai)

Tai: That was the funniest dance Kagome did wasn't it?

Kagome: (growls) if I shot you would it hurt?

Tai: yes…

Kagome: good get me a gun…

Tai: (runs off into the sunset) (looks like a stick figure and finally fades into the sunset)

Kagome: get back here! (follows tai)

Pink: That's it for the 2nd of 3 chappie prequel to the trilogy fan fic…

Alice: I thought you said past 3 stories long…

Pink: shut up, I like the word trilogy he…heh... Trilogy….

Sesshoumaru: should we stop them? (starts walking to the sunset)

Alice: I guess…

(we all fade into the sunset)


	3. The end of the beginning and visa versa

-1Kagome: thanks for the lyrics were sorry for Tai's mistake…

Tai: (wipes tears from eyes) I'm done typing the finale…(cries again)

Pink: What's wrong?

Tai: Look.. (hands a two sheets of papers to pink)

Pink: (skims) Oh…my...(cries) this is perfect…short…sweet…but…so sad!

Kagome: What…?

Alice: Weak idiots…

Pink: Shh…Its time to tell the sad tale…of the finale…

Sesshy: I already saw it…

Pink: And?

Sesshy: It wasn't her best but it was good…

Alice: please begin before I fall asleep…

Tai: (runs out the room crying)

So…this is…Goodbye?

-Two years later-

"Tomorrow's the big day I can't wait!" Kagome said as she walked through the castle with Momoiro by her side. "Should we check with Lord Emotionless?" Momoiro said smirking. Kagome giggled and ran back up the stairs. Momoiro spread her wings, without any pain mind you, and flew down the hall. By the time Kagome turned the corner and was about to say she won, Momoiro was they're yawning and stretching. "What took you so long?" Momo asked. Kagome sighed and opened the door.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked putting on his armor. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked walking over to him. "I have to solve something…say a mystery…" Sesshoumaru said combing out all the knots in his beautiful silver hair. "You don't expect to go without us do you?" Momoiro asked as she once again unfolded her soft white wings. Sesshoumaru sighed to himself and placed his comb down. "I can't now can I," he asked. "Well…Ban's away at his lands…so…you have no say in the matter were going!" Momoiro said as she chanted a few words and her clothing changed into a fire (literally burning with flame fires) tube top and a white above the knee skirt (I really wouldn't classify it as a mini). Kagome nodded as she took of her kimono revealing her school skirt and a white t-shirt.

"Lets go now then…" Sesshoumaru said as her ran out the door. Momoiro picked up Kagome and flew down to the gates to meet him there. Then they were off. "Where exactly are we going?" Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru. "We shall travel to the wells…" He replied speeding up his pace. Momoiro was still carrying Kagome. They finally arrived at the well and they stood there waiting for anything. The moon shining down on they're faces and the trees blowing in the gentle, calm, yet eerie wind. A dark figure approached from out of one of the trees.

"So you have come…kukuku…this is what I have been awaiting since I saw you two together…" The dark figure said. It was paler than pale and it had red eyes. It had red eyeliner and black hair. It had on clothing similar to Miroku's but it was red. Momoiro gasped as she looked 'This is one of the dark angels…' She thought to herself. Then it occurred to her what he may have been doing here and she chanted a few words and disappeared. Sesshoumaru stood there when suddenly chains appeared around his hands and pulled him back. Kagome gasped and went to help the Taiyoukai. As she ran she bumped into an invisible wall blocking her from her love and the figure.

Kagome fell on her knees and began to cry. She placed her palm on the invisible wall as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He was right on the other side on his knees also. His hands were on the exact same place hers was on but on the opposite side. As she looked she saw tears streaming down her face and that made her cry even more. The dark figure laughed as he faded away and the chains with him. All that was left was Kagome, Sesshoumaru, the well, and the wall between them. Sesshoumaru punched as hard as he could but the wall wouldn't budge. He gave up and just sat there crying as his never shed tears flowed down.

Kagome saw this and then felt something tug her. She looked back as she saw a vortex form at the mouth of the well. Kagome held onto the wall and cried harder. "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed. He just stood there paralyzed watching his love, fiancé, and intended, hold on to the wall for dear life. She started to lose her grip and slowly moved to the vortex. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he punched the wall again. Kagome closed her eyes and cried as she felt herself being pulled into the vortex. She finally gave up and flew into the vortex screaming from the top of her lungs "SESSHOUMARU!" The wall finally faded as Sesshoumaru got up as fast as he could. He saw as she went in slowly. "KAGOME!" he screamed, his arm stretched out to the vortex as tears freely flew down. The vortex was gone and so was Kagome. Then the unthinkable happened. Everything went backwards.

-Present (Two years ago and some odd months)-

Kagome woke up from her dream crying. 'Was that all a dream?' She asked herself. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see Momoiro crying silently also. 'It wasn't…then…what happened!' She thought as she looked around. She was in the drama club and they were deciding if they should do a play or a festival. Ban wasn't there and the last been finally wrung. Kagome got out of her seat and ran out the school. She saw as Momoiro ran to her shrine and she followed her. Momoiro unfolded her wings, and turned around smiling at Kagome. She motioned her hands to come forward and she hoped into the well with Kagome right behind her. Where they landed was a white plain. "This is my meditation area…" Momoiro told her as Kagome looked around to only see white. "No one can hear us here and I must inform you of some things…" Momoiro said as she sat down. Kagome gave up and sat across from her.

"It wasn't a dream. It was meant after that to have your memories erased but I put a spell allowing only Sesshoumaru, yourself, and I to obtain what happened. As time was rewinding I was giving the task to set everything in order. As you must know it was meant for the wedding to happen the next day. Now were two years back and we must go through life in a different course. You and Sesshoumaru…hopefully will end up together…but I must tell you that I will interfere with many things…any questions?" Momoiro concluded. "How.." Kagome started. "Every night, I will take myself and Sesshoumaru to visit you, we shall see how this works. But you must be together before the night of what happened or the same events will occur and you will lose all memory of it this time." Momoiro said as a lone tear fell down her cheeks. 'I will await…your coming my love…every time the moon rises…and I shall always…think…of you…' Kagome thought as she smiled crying.

Sesshoumaru looked through his window crying.

Although the scars of yesterday remain (yes Furuba!)

He thought about what happened and he knew it wasn't a dream.

You can go on living as much as your heart believes.

He had flashbacks rush to his memory and continued to cry as his hair blew gently in the wind…

You can't be born again although you can change

Kagome smiled as she looked up at the sunset.

Lets stay together…(extended…uh…my version)

Kagome thought of what happened and what Momo said and smiled as it was almost night.

Lets stay together…

'I will always be with you Koi' both Kagome and Sesshoumaru thought.

Lets stay together…

They both smiled as they cried and watched the sun fade and the moon rise

Always….(oohh…oooo….ooo….)

Sayonara

Kagome: (crying)

Alice: oh my…

Sesshoumaru: touching… (lone tear)

Pink: (crying) uber sad! Uber uber sad! (cries harder)

Alice: since…I am the only one able to talk without crying or such… the real story, longer and better, should be up soon… until then sayonara…thank you for support to all and wish me luck trying to comfort these weak fools…

(shows sunset fading just like in story as Fruits Basket ending theme song plays)

Now lets all gather…

Enjoying the company we share…(o well you get it and so on…)


	4. Just a note

We ish be making a sequal for this storish and it ish gonna be posted in um sometime soon yesh - yay It ish be called The Ties That Bond Us and ish gonna be anoter failed attempt at a good stowy that we make yesh T.T WHY CANT WE WRITE GOOD STORIES?!?!

The DPA Or rather the sad case of a mad group XD


End file.
